


Go Easy Or Go The Hard Way

by Yekith



Series: Death Rides A Horse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Sequel, kinkiness, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekith/pseuds/Yekith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard forces Frank to travel with him to meet a friend and talk about work. Frank gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Easy Or Go The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [Livejournal meme](http://yekith.livejournal.com/64696.html#cutid1) where people could choose a fic and a time stamp (either in the past or the future) and I'd write them a little something.

"But Gee...it's warm now, I don't need to turn on the heater, I'll be safe!"  
  
Even as they stood in front of the door with suitcases in their hands, Frank kept attempting to convince Gerard. It's not that he liked being alone, or that he didn't enjoy traveling with his boyfriend -Frank knew how to make the best out of plane rides; but the stays and Gerard's activities were deadly boring to him.  
  
Frank loved Gerard's art and was the number one fan of his comics, yet a big part of the process that came before the finished product was just a drag. The long hours Gerard would spend slouched over his desk were despairing, but he at least was home. Frank could always coax him into taking a break once in a while. The trips were the worst. Gerard was always so nervous and busy that Frank could barely have any fun with him, and all the talk that ensued during the meetings made him want to smash his head against the wall.  
  
Frank never exactly complained -he wanted Gerard to be happy and knew how important drawing and writing was for him, he just tried to avoid certain situations when possible. However, after what had happened the last time his boyfriend stayed home, Gerard was pretty firm on taking Frank with him.  
  
"Safe?" Gerard snorted. "There's still the stove. And all the electric appliances. And..."  
  
"I'll be careful!"  
  
"Like last time, uh? Frank...you seem to keep forgetting that..."  
  
"...I could have died," Frank completed the line, having heard it far too many times. "Yeah, but I didn't. Just dreamed that I did and said dream inspired some of the best sex we've ever had. Wasn't it, babe?"  
  
"Uh..." Gerard felt his cock twitch remembering how insanely hot Frank had looked while riding him; only a hat, bandana and boots on and obscenely sucking on the toy gun Gerard held with a trembling hand. Oh yes. Frank's dream about a strange after-life experience had ironically brought some good times, but that didn't mean they could forget the way the younger man had risked his life. "Yes, but you're still coming with me."  
  
Grinning, Frank got closer to Gerard and whispered in his ear. "I'd _cum_ with you any time, Gee..."  
  
Ignoring his body's reaction and acting unimpressed, Gerard opened the door and motioned for Frank to cross it before him. "Don't play that card now, Frankie, we're leaving."  
  
Frank had officially tried it all now. Not even telling Gerard that he had band practice and a lot of stuff to do at the label had worked. His boyfriend had simply reminded him that he wasn't the only person at the label, and that his band had no shows booked for the next two months. Gerard had also stressed how Frank's friend John wasn't going to want to play babysitter with a walking disaster when he had a wife at home.  
  
He had no other choice than to admit defeat and that's what he did, although not without letting out an annoyed puff as he walked past Gerard and out of the apartment.  
  
*****  
  
In Los Angeles, Frank gave his boyfriend another chance to "be reasonable" and let him stay at the hotel. It was only two blocks from the one where Gerard would be meeting his friend Grant. If he had any problem, Frank could just text Gerard and have him be there in five minutes. Easy, right? Only, Gerard's reasoning was that if Frank was dangerous when alone at home, he would be twice as dangerous in a hotel. Even if he didn't put his own life in danger, he'd most probably burn, break or stain something that they would then have to pay for.  
  
Gerard was hoping that this future collaboration with Grant -who already had some fame in the comic industry- would help him make himself known and therefore earn some more money doing what he loved. But for the moment, they couldn't afford unnecessary spendings.  
  
*******  
  
Once they arrived at the spacious hotel room where Grant was staying, Frank told them that he would rather wait on the couch opposite to the small table where the two men sat.  
  
"You sure you don't want to seat here with us?" Gerard asked him, frowning. If forced to tag along, Frank would usually cling to him and stay silent. Sometimes he'd fall asleep.  
  
"Yeah, you do your business, I don't want to bother you."  
  
"You wouldn't bother us," Grant assured him. "maybe you can even give your opinion about certain points..."  
  
"Nah, not my area. I'll just read a book," Frank patted the bag hanging from his shoulder.  
  
Gerard eyed it suspiciously. It didn't look like it only held one book, but...what else could Frank need to bring there? Since he feared the answer, he decided not to ask. Giving Frank a single kiss, he let him have his way. "Okay."  
  
He should have paid more attention to Frank's mischievous smirk, though. Then he could have maybe avoided what happened next.  
  
******  
  
The conversation with Grant had been going on for only a few minutes and Gerard couldn't stop thinking that something had been up with Frank. Wanting to dispel his worries, he chanced a glance towards him. He wasn't surprised to discover that his boyfriend wasn't doing what he said he would, but he didn't expect to see him wearing a black sombrero. The same sombrero Frank had once made Gerard wear to reenact his dream.  
  
Sprawled on the white leather couch, Frank caught Gerard looking and jerked his hips in slow motion, pretending to tug at the reins of a horse at the same time.  
  
Gerard swallowed and looked away, hoping that Frank would stop fooling around if he showed no interest. The sound of paper he heard right after made him think that the boy had, indeed, decided to read as he was supposed to. When Gerard looked up to confirm it, however, he found Frank writing on a large piece of paper that he then held up for Gerard to read.  
  
 _"Not in the mood for rodeo? Aww. "_  
  
Next, Frank's eyes seemed to shine and he raised a finger, like he had suddenly come up with an idea.  
  
Gerard forced himself to look away and back at Grant, intending to actually pay attention so he would be able to _say something_ ; be part of the conversation. The poor guy had been speaking alone for most of their talk.  
  
He managed to be productive for a good while until a new sound -cellophane wrap- distracted him.  
  
This time, the first thing he saw nearly made him choke. Frank had tied up his hair into two tiny pigtails with fluffy blue bands. As if that hadn't been enough to kindle Gerard's fantasies, he was also slowly -very slowly- unwrapping a huge, multicolored lollipop.  
  
Frank didn't look up from his sweet treat, but it became obvious that he had sensed Gerard's lustful eyes on him when he began to lick at the lollipop with premeditated dedication.  
  
Gerard couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was Frank thinking? They weren't alone, for fuck's sake. Grant wasn't a stranger, sure; he and Gerard had become friends at this point. But they weren't close enough yet for Frank to give that kind of show with Grant in the same room. Hell. Even if they _were_ close friends what Frank was doing would be out of place.  
  
Feeling his pants tighten around the crotch area, Gerard brought his attention back to Grant just in time to hear him ask for the sketches Gerard had mentioned in his last email. His hands trembled as he searched for them inside the green folder he had been gripping tightly all that time. Grant threw him a quizzical look, hopefully just thinking he was very nervous. There was _no_ reason for him to be nervous with Grant, though.  
  
"H-here," Gerard stammered, handing Grant a few sheets of paper.  
  
"Thank you! Let's see..."  
  
As the guy got absorbed in his drawings and annotations, Gerard couldn't resist the temptation to look up again. He regretted it as soon as he saw Frank shoving the entire lollipop into his mouth, pushing it back and forth with closed eyes, his free hand sneaking down his chest and belly and stopping right under his belt.  
  
Gerard couldn't wink, close his mouth or even breathe.  
  
Leaving the lollipop in his mouth, Frank picked up another piece of paper.  
  
 _"If I'm a good...would you let me try your lollipop, Mister Way?"_  
  
Sweat ran down Gerard's temples, forehead and neck. His brain was certainly overheating and he was glad for the table hiding his otherwise impossible to hide erection.  
  
He made sure Grant wasn't looking and mouthed, "STOP!" angrily at Frank, sliding a finger across his throat to empathize that he was about to kill him if he didn't.  
  
Frank got the candy out of his mouth with a _pop_ and smiled apologetically, sitting up straight and grabbing a book out of his bag.  
  
Gerard wasn't sure how he did it, but he succeeded at ignoring Frank and whatever else he might have planned in spite of his good boy act for the remaining of the meeting. The tall glass of Coke Grant had served for him at the beginning -but Gerard only remembered much later- surely helped cool him down. He was glad the man hadn't appeared to notice how distracted he was and even gladder that he had never turned around and seen Frank's erotic demonstration.  
  
******  
  
Every important subject had been thoroughly discussed. They had been talking about their lives for a little while when Grant said, "Alright. Now you better go take care of your boy, he's in real need of some time alone with you, from what I've seen." and winked.  
  
Gerard felt confused and terrified all at once. "Uh? How...?"  
  
Laughing, Grant pointed ahead from him, to the wall behind Gerard. It was fully covered in mirrors, a detail he had incredibly failed to acknowledge.  
  
 _"_ Oh my God. Oh my God I'm so sorry you had to see that. I don't..." he was interrupted by Frank, who ran into him and planted a sticky kiss on his mouth.  
  
"...the fuck, Frank?" Gerard exclaimed embarrassed, rushing to tear off the blue bands still on his boyfriend's hair. The other just grinned, nibbling on the lollipop innocently. "You knew he could see you and you still did it!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't let that ruin my plan..."  
  
"It's fine, Gerard, it was rather amusing to see you struggle to pay attention to me. You did well!" Grant chuckled.  
  
"See, Gee? Everything's okay." Frank smiled. He was so proud of himself that he had no time for embarrassment. It would maybe catch up on him later, but right now he would enjoy what his performance had caused in Gerard. He knew he wouldn't say no once he made him stop thinking. Frank was good at that. "See you tomorrow for lunch, Grant!"  
  
Gerard supposed his face must have been tomato red, because it was burning. "No, it's not okay, I..." It was hard for him to find the words when Frank was palming him through his jeans as he pushed him towards the door. The sexy, crazy little fucker had won, again.


End file.
